Unexpected Party 2!
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Well, those who have read my first Unexpected Party will understand what will happen here! This was done because a special someone requested this! I can only say that it may not be as good? But I assure you Pepperony is involved. So... Please do read! OH! Summary: It is after the party, a disaster, a mess, but Rhodey still has something in mind.


**Unexpected Party 2**

**So someone, irongirly, requested that I should make a part two to this small one shot!:) I got many positive and constructive reviews and thought, "pssh, why not?" So as you guys can read. PART TWO! The sequel, if y'all have like a better title or something, please mention that in the review:)**

**Disclaimed: I don't own nothing! (So grammatically wrong)**

The party was a DISASTER. The carpet, furniture, and really the whole house was littered in garbage.

Rhodey was out cold from his sugar crash and decided to sleep on the comfortable wooden table. Drool curled out of his mouth and his snoring woke Pepper and Tony.

As the party progressed, the two decided to get things straight from the start. For one, Pepper was officially not allowed an armor; there was too much risk.

Another was that, they would not make out more than once a day if necessary, and lip contact was completely out of the picture when out doors.

Dating would be incognito until they got things settled. And well, they would be the best friends who were closer than ever.

Pepper was sleeping in Tony's bed and Tony lay passed out on the floor. Pepper was the first to wake up, and just as she thought she had a migraine.

"Oh god..." She murmured rubbing her temples. Tony groaned and slowly sat up too.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

"Why...?" He asked. She understood that he was asking why did Rhodey even have to throw a party. Cleaning would take forever, and might even last up to two weeks until Roberta got home.

"I have to go home. I'll get ready and help out with cleaning later." Pepper said. She made her way to stand, but ended up collapsing into Tony's lap. He moaned and gently pushed her off.

"Alright... See ya Pepper." After she left, Tony got to his feet and staggered into the living room. His eyes widened beyond its restriction.

The amount of filth and teenagers was so ridiculous that Tony screamed. No one woke up, except for Rhodey, who stirred in his sleep.

Tony slowly picked his way through the bodies and junk until he reached his friend. He grabbed his shoulders and shook Rhodey so hard that the table moved.

"Wake...up... you...MORON!" Finally Rhodey showed signs of life. He gasped and sputtered awake.

"Who? What? When? Where? How?!" He glanced around the house, and paled three shades lighter than his skin. Hopping off the table he said, "MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Tony was ready to tell Rhodey the childish "I-told-you-so" line, but Rhodey did something that surprised him more.

Rhodey walked up to the stereo and cranked the volume of the music to the maximum. As the teenagers stirred like zombies, Rhodey yelled, "AFTER PARTY BEGINS NOW!" Everyone cheered half heatedly and began the best sleepy dance ever.

Tony walked up to Rhodey and yanked his away from the stereo. "Rhodey! YOU NUTS?" Rhodey frowned against Tony's grip, but managed to pull of an easy smile.

"You live life only once brother! Gotta take advantage of that." He burped and laughed. "HAND ME SOME SPRITE!"

Tony yanked Rhodey forward and looked him in the eyes. "Rhodey. Call it off! It's way to early and you didn't sleep until 2 in the morning!" Instead of even listening, Rhodey whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Pepper?"

...

The dream ended before Tony's lips could even touch her own.

Anger flooded Pepper as she rushed to calm her body down hoping to renter the dream. Pepper had decided to go home and take a small nap. Her head hurt too much. She knew she promised Tony that she would be back, but her headache thought otherwise.

And the phone kept ringing.

"WHAT?!" She screamed into the mouthpiece. She heard loud music and once again Rhodey.

"Hello Pepper?"

"WHAT?!"

"AFTER PARTEA! Come on over! No buts or ands! Tony wants to tell you something!" And that was it.

Pepper stared at the mouthpiece of her phone and groaned. Rhodey was crazy enough to through a party, and now an after party?

Without another thought, Pepper rose from her bed and ran into her bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and taking a bath, Pepper walked up to her wardrobe and threw open the doors.

Clothing lined the entire wardrobe. Pepper quickly picked out her undergarments and a simple purple spaghetti strap tank that laced in the back, and dark blue jean shorts. She put her purple flower stud earrings and her long silver owl necklace that reached down to her bellybutton.

After lacing on her black converse, Pepper closed her door and walked towards Rhodey's house, once again.

...

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tony roared. He was just about to throw himself at the giggling boy when the doorbell rang. Tony smoothed down his pajamas and walked up to the door. The moment he threw it open, he had to throw himself against the wall.

About a dozen or so, teenagers piled in, jumping and hooting about how awesome the after party would be.

Tony watched as girls batted their freshly make up applied eyelashes at him. One girl even kissed his cheek. Thankfully Pepper wasn't there to see that.

"PEPPER!" Tony gasped out loud. He ran, more like squeezed his way, to his room. Flinging open his bedroom door, he stopped in his tracks.

A teenager boy was kissing a teenage girl on HIS bed. He was running his hand up her arm and face. And Tony decided to ruin that. "Ahem?" The girl screamed. The boy fell off the bed.

"What the heck dude? Get your own room!" He yelled. He got up and wrapped a reassuring arm around his girlfriend.

Tony smiled. But there was no warmth in his lips. "This is my room. Now. Scat!" The teenagers reluctantly got up and walked away, throwing endless amount of colorful language in his direction.

That was the biggest problem with this party. Teenagers were freely thinking that this was a perfect time to make out. When really, this was still a house. He couldn't believe that teenagers were this crazy! He knew they were crazy, but this was ridiculous!

Rolling his eyes, Tony quickly showered, sprayed some cologne, and changed into a fresh white v- neck shirt and a red zipper hoodie. He pulled on his jeans and tightened his red converse. Gelling his hair, Tony maneuvered his way around the dancing group and made it to the door.

The moment he reached the front, the doorbell rang. Tony opened the door. Sure enough, Pepper stood smiling at him. He smiled too. She was about to say something, but...

But, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. Tony shut the door behind him and pulled her towards the dancing crowd. He didn't stop pulling on her until they were in Tony's room again.

"What? Tony-" She was greeted with soft warm lips. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lean into her. She giggled when his lips pecked along her throat.

"Stop! Tony!" She giggled and slowly pulled away. "HA! HA! I love you too! Did you really miss me that much?" She asked with a smile.

Tony blushed and nodded. He really did miss her. All night he thought about the kiss they shared and the little rules they made of their relationship. They were small ones too. Like, no visiting after ten o'clock. Texting can go on forever, however. Another one was, no intense make out in public or private. Pepper didn't want it to go too far, and neither did Tony.

"I really did miss you Pepper." Tony said. He put his hands around her hips and curled his fingers into her belt loops of her shorts. Drawing her close, he hugged her tightly.

"I don't know how I would be without you Pepper. You're just the world to me." At that, Pepper blushed furiously and choked back a joyful sob. She felt exactly the same about him.

"And I don't know what I would do either Tony." Just as they were, once again, going to kiss, Tony's door was thrown open.

A bunch of teen boys hollered and whooped as they rushed in. "GRAB THE CHICK!" One yelled. Fear overtook Pepper as a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door.

"Hey! Let me go!" This boy was tall, not as tall as Tony, but was close to it. He was built like a football player, which confirmed her analysis. He was one of "those" jerks.

"Hey! Let her go! Pepper! I said let her go!" Tony yelled. He pushed through the boys, but too late. The door slammed shut. Tony tried for the doorknob, but it didn't turn. One of the teen boys was holding onto the knob on the other side.

Anger flooded Tony. He pounded his fists against the door and thought against it. He would just hurt himself if he did that. But he did have an idea.

With that idea in mind, Tony jumped out of his bedroom window.

...

Pepper squirmed around as she was forcefully touched and moved to dance. She tried standing all together, but those boys, who kidnapped her, made sure to keep her hips swaying.

"Don't touch me." She would say, but that would only make them lay their hands on her more.

It came to the point where Pepper almost started to cry. She had to act brave to show that she couldn't be bossed around, but she felt helpless. The football boys just wanted to push her to her limits.

Pepper choked on the sweat and noise of the room. The pulsing music almost made her ears deaf, and the overwhelming smells nearly made her faint.

Just as she felt herself slipping away, she heard a loud BOOM!

The music stopped, the dancing stopped, and everything was silent.

In the center of the dancing room, a red and gold armored suit kneeled on the ground. Then it stood and faced the crowd.

"Iron Man!" It was Rhodey. He paled and ran up to him. "What are you doing at Tony's party?" Iron Man turned to him and jabbed him with his finger.

"Get it straight kid. This is your party, your guests. And some of them stayed passed their welcome." Iron Man specifically faxed the football boys that crowded around Pepper.

When no one moved or made a sound. Iron Man shot a repulsive beam into the air where there was a hole. The crowd screamed and covered their heads or ears.

"That means the party is over. You guys have thirty seconds to leave." When no one moved again Iron Man said, "thirty, twenty nine, twenty eight..." In an instant, hundreds of the teenagers rushed to the door, pushing and shoving each other.

Pepper and Rhodey stood by Tony's side as the kids ran out the front door.

"Thanks for ruining the Party man." Rhodey said with a frown. He was so angry that, he took his Sprite that was in his hand and threw it at Iron Man. The carbonated drink rained down from the metallic head.

"Your welcome. And I think it's about time you clean up." Tony said. He armored down and placed the backpack high on his shoulders.

Rhodey looked around the room and chucked. "By myself? You're kidding right?" When he turned to look at Tony, his heart nearly stopped.

Tony noticed Rhodey's expression and turned to look where he looked.

Standing in the entrance of the doorway, Roberta was staring into her house, her mouth agape.

"Who? Did. This?" Was her only question. Tony took Pepper's hand and put another hand on the strap of his backpack.

"Good news Roberta. Pepper and I are dating and we just got ready to go get ice cream." Tony quickly shot Pepper a look before encouraging her to speak.

"Oh yeah! Tony and me wanted to go get ice cream and then hang out at my place. But uh, guess what Rhodey did?" Pepper said with a sweet smile.

Roberta's face went so red, a cherry would've been jealous. "James Adams Rhodes. You are cleaning up this ENTIRE house. You only have two hours to do it. You are grounded for six months, so better hand your phone over to me now." Roberta said sticking her hand out.

"But mom! Tony and Pepper-"

"Are the only sensible children in this household. You better get started young man." She said. Then she turned to Pepper and Tony. "Congrats. You two enjoy your day. Come back any time your done and you guys are more than welcome to sleep over."

"What?! Come on!" Rhodey shouted in disbelief.

Roberta spun on him. "Work!"

"Way to snitch guys. Thanks." Rhodey murmured. Tony and Pepper smiled.

"You're welcome." Tony walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"So what do you want to do?" Pepper asked.

"Just like we said. Ice cream and your place." Tony said "your place" with a bit more emphasis. And Pepper couldn't help notice the twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay." She said with a feel blush after realizing what it meant. Tony leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay."

**So what do you think? This was more of an ending of the party and stuff. Rhodey wasn't going to get away that easy. Trust me, I'm not that nice:) please review! **


End file.
